The color of my blood
by LoveStory-TrisQuatre
Summary: Voici ma première fiction sur la série de Véronica Roth, Divergente. Je ne possède rien. Tris et Uriah ne sont pas mort. Ils vivent et travail pour le bureau de bien-être génétique. Comment réagiront leurs amis quand ils les découvriront en bonne santé ! Venez découvrir ma fiction. Rating T possibilité d'évolution.
1. résumer

Petit résumé de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne possède rien.

**Deux ans ont passé depuis que j'ai libéré le sérum de mémoire sur les membres du Bureau de Bien-être génétique. Je me suis réveillé trois semaines plus tard. En découvrant que le monde dans lequel j'avais vécu avait bien changé ! Je vivais avec la peur constante de voir un jour nos efforts réduits a néant par des personnes avec lesquels j'ai pu échanger un sourire ou même quelque mot. Essayant de me reconstruire, Uriah. Mon ami, mon frère, mon confident. Est la seul personne qu'il me reste. Et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais. Il me la promis !**

**Le gouvernement ayant repris le contrôle de Chicago, les factions ont était rétablie. Leur mémoire ne contienne plus aucun souvenir du message d'Edith Prior, mon ancêtre ou encore du bureau ou de ceux qu'ils ont pu rencontrer.**

**Je les ais observé jour après jour continuer leurs vie sans nous ! Avec le temps j'ai appris a vivre avec ce sentiment de manque qui ne me quitte jamais.**

**Maintenant ma mission est de protéger les exploitations de toute menace extérieure.**

Histoire de LoveStory-TrisQuatre


	2. Chapter 1

Tris

* * *

><p>Encore un matin ou la joie de vivre n'est toujours pas présente a mon réveil. Un soupir et une bonne dosse de courage est je sors enfin de ce lit inconfortable qui est le mien depuis deux ans maintenant.<p>

** -Retour dans le passé-**

Une violente lumière réchauffe mon visage. Un souffle s'échappe de ma bouche à peine ouverte. Je peux sentir l'agitation autour de moi, mais ne distingue encore aucun son. Une main vient se pose sur mon bras, une autre sur mon front. La fraicheur du mobilier sur lequel est posé mon corps me fait frissonner. Je ne porte aucun vêtement ! Je suis donc nue devant des inconnus est pourtant je ne m'en souci pas. Je m'accroche à la sensation que provoque cette lumière sur mon corps. Et malgré tout met effort pour enfin ouvrir les yeux, la fatigue me gagne et me fait replonger dans cette obscurité sans fin.

Je tombe doucement dans un abîme sans fond, la lumière de la surface n'arrive plus jusqu'à moi a mesure que je tombe. Les voix douce et chaleureuse se transforment en cri de terreur et de souffrance.

J'ai peur ! Peur de ce que je vais trouver quand je serai arrivé au fond. Et malgré ca j'essaye de toute mes force de remonter vers la lumière, mais rien n'y fait je continue de vidé mes dernières forces en luttant contre une force qui continue de m'attiré vers l'obscurité. J'essaye encore et encore. Et enfin quand je croyais tout espoir perdue un rayon de lumière blanche s'abat sur moi et me tire vers la surface. Je suis épuisée et je ne sais pas ou je suis. Je ne reconnais rien et pourtant je m'en fiche. Cette sensation que me procure la lumière m'apaise, je ressens ni peur, ni colère. Juste du soulagement.

J'entrouvre les paupières, ma vision flou ne me permet pas de voir ce qui m'entoure. Mais je peux distinguer une fine silhouette se dessine dans mon champs de vision. Une main attrape la mienne. Des cheveux roux tombent en cascade sur les fine épaules de la jeune femme qui est penché au dessus de moi. Son sourire est des plus chaleureux.

**« Bon retour parmi les vivants Béatrice Prior** » La sincérité de ses paroles se lit sur son visage.

**« Tris… Je… M'appelle Tris »**

**-Retour dans le présent-**

J'ouvre le tiroir de ma commode et regarde les t-shirts qui le remplissent : Tous noirs, sans exception. J'en prends un et referme le tiroir. Le suivant contient les pantalons. Sans trop grande surprise ils sont tous de la même couleur : noirs.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ferme la porte et sans prendre la peine de retirer mes vêtements je rentre dans la douche et allume le jet. L'eau glacée provoque un frisson qui remonte jusqu'à mon cuir chevelu. Mes vêtements se font lourds.

Je les retire et les laisse tomber sur le sol de la douche. Je prends le gel douche et me lave vite. Je sors le corps tremblant de froid, mais je m'en fiche pour moi la douleur ne me fait que sentir que je suis vivante et que ceux que j'aime sont sois mort, sois loin de moi. Dans le miroir je regarde mon reflet, mes tatouages sont toujours aussi beau que le jour ou je les ais fait faire par Tori. Mais sur ce corps ont ne voit plus aucune traces des blessures qui m'ont était infliger. Prit d'un haut de cœur je me détourne et me sèche tout aussi vite, puis m'habille sans plus recroiser mon reflet. Quand je sors de la salle de bain je vois une personne assis sur mon lit dos à moi. Au son de la porte qui s'écrase contre le mur. Surprit la personne se lève et se retourne vers moi.

**« Tris tu ma fait peur ! »** Uriah me regarde, me sourit de ses dents blanches.

**« C'est moi qui aurais du avoir peur ! De dos je ne t'ai pas reconnue. » **Je m'avance vers la sortie et lui fait signe de me suivre.

**« Ont va être en retard pour la réunion ! »** Je commence à courir dans les couloirs Uriah sur mes talons.

**« Tris ont à dix minutes devant nous. On ne va pas être en retard ! » **Je ne l'écoute pas et je finis les dernier mètre qu'il me reste en sprint. Je me cale contre le mur pour reprendre mon soufflet tranquillement quand je vois Uriah arriver quelque seconde plus tard le visage rougie par l'effort physique matinal.

**« Un jour j'arriverai à te battre à la course. »** Il pêne a parlé tellement il est essoufflé.

**« Dans tes rêves Uriah, jamais tu n'y arrivera. A chaque fois s'est moi qui gagne. »** Je lui souris et me retourne pour frapper à la porte de la salle de briefing.

**« Entrez. »** Je pousse les deux portes et entre Uriah a mes cotés le visage fermé.

Elisabeth, assis dans ce qui fut le fauteuil de David. Cette personne qui a ruiné ma vie, qui a tué mes parents et moi deux ans plus tôt. Je m'assois sur la gauche d'Elisabeth et Uriah a sa droite et à sa gauche est assis Matthew. Un profond sentiment de haine me prend quand on commence a parlé du possible transfert des personnes vivant dans la marge dans les différentes implantations. Seuls les enfants pourront y être envoyés.

**« Matthew comment réagis les habitants de la marge ? »** Lui demande-t-elle.

**« Ils réagissent tous de la même façon. Par la colère. Ils ne veulent pas que les enfants y soit envoyer et certain disent qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à les tuer pour qu'ont ne les y envoi pas !»** lui répond t'il.

Tuer des enfants. S'est ignoble, mais pourtant certain n'hésiteront pas et ici on le sait tous mieux que personnes. Le petit garçon qui se tenait à coté de moi quand les traitres audacieux ont pris d'assaut le siège des sincères. Eric n'a eu aucun remord après lui avoir tiré une balle dans la tête. Je revois chaque détail de ce jour comme ci c'était hier. Ses larmes de terreur et son sang m'éclaboussant le visage.

**« Comment peut-on faire pour qu'ils ne déclenche pas une nouvelle tuerie ? »** Nous demande-t-elle en nous fixant chacun notre tour.

**« Les surprendre. Arriver et prendre les enfants et repartir le plus vite possible. »** Suggère Uriah.

**«Oui peut-être… Mais ont n'est pas assez nombreux pour prendre les enfants, repousser les habitant en colère et se protéger de leurs tire. »** Expliquai-je.

Elisabeth me fixe durant tout mon discours. Je peux voir dans s'est yeux que son cerveau s'agite a trouver une solution.

**« Fouiller les maison à la recherche de la moindre armes. Couteau, pistolet etc… Tous ce qui peut blesser doivent être confisqué. Je donne l'ordre à tous le personnel de se tenir prêt à partir dans une heure. Au travail jeune gens et faite attention à vous. » **A la fin de sont discours Uriah et moi sortons de la salle pour aller se préparer a cette mission qui risque d'être difficile.

C'est désormais mon quotidien. Je retourne au pas de course jusqu'à ma chambre enfilé mes chaussures de combat. Semelle souple, chaussure légère. Pratique, elle ressemble un peu à celle que j'avais lors de mon initiation chez les audacieux. Je rassemble mes cheveux blonds dans une tresse. Je n'ai jamais recoupé mes cheveux depuis que je les ai coupé chez les fraternels. Ils m'arrivent en dessous des épaules. J'enfile un gilet et repars mais cette fois ci vers la salle de contrôle. De la je peux voir tout ce qui se passent dans la ville de Chicago.

Quand j'arrive a la porte, George et Amar qui n'ont pas souhaité retourné dans la ville sont la debout a m'attendre.

**« Salut Tris, j'ai appris qu'ont allé devoir fouillez les maisons de la marge. »** Me dit le premier.

**« Ouais, on part dans moins d'une heure »** Lui répondis-je.

**« Y a personne dans la salle tu peux y aller si tu le souhaite ? »** Me dit gentiment Amar.

En guise de réponse je leurs fait un petit sourire et rentre dans la salle. Tous les ordinateurs sont allumés. Avec la petite télécommande je fais défiler les différentes images de chaque caméra jusqu'à je tombe sur celle que je cherche chaque matin.

Tous les audacieux sont rassemble dans le réfectoire en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner pour certain. A une table sont assis zéke, Shauna, son petite frère Hector, Christina, Harrison et Tobias. Quand je le vois, les yeux perdus dans le vide mon cœur ratte un battement. Mon amour pour lui et aussi fort que le premier jour. Je passe mon temps libre dans cette salle à le chercher grâce aux caméras disposé dans toute la ville.

Christina essayer de lui parler, mais sans grand succès. Il se lève de la table est part. Je devine pourquoi, est je sais dans quel état il ce trouve en ce moment. C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas oublié ce fichu pistolet dans le couloir, je serai en ce moment même avec eux. A Rigolé de toutes leurs blagues idiotes. Sauté dans le train en marche comme le premier jour.

-Retour dans le passé-

**« Vous retrouverez toute vos facultés et vos souvenir très rapidement. Maintenant suivez moi, je dois vous montrez quelque chose. » **Me dit la rousse.

Je la regarde se diriger vers la porte blanche de la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Son sourire chaleureux et sa gentillesse me donne envie de la suivre. Mais je ne peux bouger tellement la peur me paralyse. Voyant que je ne bouger pas elle revient vers moi et me pris les mains dans les siennes.

**« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, ni des personnes qui travail ici. Je vous le promets ! Venez avec moi. » **Sa voix si douce me calme et au fond de moi je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Parce qu'elle est comme moi !

-Retour dans le présent-

Nous sommes en rouge vers la marge. George est assis contre la porte et a coté de moi. En face Uriah et sur sa gauche est assis Amar. Deux autres hommes nous accompagnent plus le conducteur. Les sursauts de la camionnette se font violents au fur et à mesure de la fin du chemin en raison de la dégradation avancé de la route. Les premiers bâtiments s'élèvent devant nous. Les véhicules ralentis et s'arrêtent. Nous descendons du camion et courront vers la première maison pour la fouiller.


End file.
